


100 Reasons

by evetessmacher



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Interspecies Romance, KaraMel, Lists, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:57:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evetessmacher/pseuds/evetessmacher
Summary: To celebrate a year since Mon-El's return, him and Kara have a nice romantic dinner at home: things get tense at first,but then...





	100 Reasons

Mon-El came back exactly a year before.

  
Kara and Mon-El were going to celebrate with a dinner at home, and later, they would’ve gone to a pub with the rest of their friends; he was making a special dinner, of course.

When she came back home, he was already jumping between the stove and the cabinets with a huge smile on his face.

  
“Hey, baby.”

  
“Hey, babe. Happy however-we-should-call-this-anniversary!” Mon-El chuckled, “Happy reunion anniversary to you too.” She smiled leaning in for a sweet kiss.

  
“What are you cooking?”

  
“Some of our favorite meals, but I won’t-“

  
“If you’re saying you’re not gonna tell me what’s in those pots and pans, there’s no need, I can already tell from the smell.”

  
Mon-El faked disappointment, “Oh no! My surprise is ruined!”

  
“Shut up, you idiot.”

  
They laughed in sync, “I was thinking, am I supposed to dress up now or later, after we finish eating?”

  
“It’s better if you don’t ruin your clothes with sauce, so..”

  
“Right.”

  
“I’m almost done here, why don’t you turn on the stereo and put on some nice music?”

  
“Sure.” Kara grinned, Mon-El had never lost his romantic ways, actually, being apart for such a long time, made him even more romantic, like those guys you read about in books and see in sappy movies. But he was never too cheesy, he was just.. sweet, perfectly sweet. And Kara felt extremely grateful to have such an amazing man by her side.

  
She pressed play on the stereo, but didn’t recognise the first song.

  
“What CD is this?”

  
“I, uhm, I made this CD, for us. Some of my favorite songs, your favorite songs, songs that reminded me of us..Winn helped me, of course.” Mon-El poured the pasta in a bowl and scratched his chin like every time he was nervous about something.

  
“Awww, Mon-El, thank you.” Kara threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, he kissed her temple and caressed her blond locks.

  
“Okay, dinner’s ready.” He moved her chair to make her sit down, just because they were at home, that didn’t mean he couldn’t be a gentleman.

  
“I know you don’t like talking about where you’ve been but..” Mon-El looked up from his plate, she continued “..were there new..food types?” 

  
“I’m honestly surprised that you’ve waited a year to ask me about where I’ve been. What doesn’t surprise me, is that you asked about food before anything else.” 

  
“You know that food has a really special place in my heart and.. my stomach.” Kara closed her lips around the fork, Mon-El smirked. “Well, what about me?” 

  
“You’re so predictable with this question, pff, you’re right after food in my heart.” 

  
She stuck out her tongue, “Ouch!” he exclaimed. 

Kara kept eating but her eyes became more serious, “There’s a reason I didn’t want to ask about where you’ve been.” 

Mon-El looked puzzled, he straightened up in his chair and looked directly into Kara’s blue eyes.

  
“I wasn’t sure if I wanted to hear about the things you saw, the people you fought..and the people who fought with you.” 

  
“I did see some terrible things, I did fight some horrible beings, aliens and non. But I don’t understand, why wouldn’t you ask me about the people who helped me?” 

  
“I was afraid that.. if you told me about how amazing they were, I would have believed you felt more comfortable with them, being an actual hero, than here, working with me and the DEO, always controlling you. And..” 

  
“I would’ve always come back to you, Kara. Always.” The fork dropped on the empty plate, the loud noise caught him off guard. “What if you fell in love with someone else? Would’ve you stepped back here?” Kara’s eyes were glassy, and Mon-El didn’t even know how they got to that point. 

  
“How could’ve I fallen in love again? Do you think I could’ve stopped loving you? You were with me the whole time, you were in my heart, you were in the necklace I wore every single day, Kara. You were never separate from me.”

  
Kara remained speechless, but just the thought of losing him was too much to take; in the bad days she thought he was dead, in the worse days she thought he had a new life and he wouldn’t have gone back to their much messier life. 

  
“I’m so sorry, Mon-El. It just feels too good to have you here with me, I can’t help but be afraid that you’re gonna be taken away from me again.” Her thumb wiped away the lonely tears on her cheeks. Mon-El got up to hug her and comfort her, “I’m not going anywhere, I’m not going anywhere.” He almost sang that like a lullaby to calm her.

  
“Look at me, look me in the eyes.” 

  
Just like that one day, her eyes were insanely blue.. like comets.

  
“I love you, Kara, more than life itself and that will never change, no matter where I am..or when.”

  
“I love you too, Mon-El.” He kissed her forehead then whispered, “Slow dance with me?” the CD was still playing.

  
“Of course.” She finally smiled again, “I can’t believe you put ‘I See The Light’ from Tangled in this.”

  
“Hey, you’re the one who made me realise how similar we are to Rapunzel and Eugene.”

  
“Ah, that’s true!”

  
“And that’s why it’s my favorite movie.”

  
“You’re always the same old softie.”

  
“You don’t like that?”

  
“I love that, Rapunzel.”

  
“Uhm, I thought I was Eugene?”

  
“Whose mother was a nightmare and tried to kill me? Yours, so you’re Rapunzel. And she’s a bookworm like you. She baked a pie for Pascal! You’re definitely Rapunzel, Mon-El.”

  
“Oooh, I see. Wait, who’s Pascal? Winn?”

  
“He’s tiny and funny. Yes.. Please, don’t ever tell him about this.”

  
They laughed, holding each other, swinging to the sweet melody, Mon-El cleared his throat. “I have a gift for you, you know, for this special anniversary.”

  
“Oh, you shouldn’t have! I didn’t even get you anything!” Kara covered her face, her cheeks burning up.

  
“Don’t worry, being here with you is the greatest gift I could receive. Open this.” He handed her a book, the words ‘I LOVE YOU’ written in bold on the cover, she started reading out loud.

  
“1. Because my arms are still made for holding you, and holding you today felt like home.“ Every page had a number and a message.

  
“2. Because your eyes light up and look like stars when you look at me.”

  
“3. Because I can still read your mind with one look, and I know you do the same.”

  
“4. Because you can’t keep your thoughts to yourself.. even if they hurt.”

  
“5. Because you love me so much you’re afraid that something will happen to us, again. And that love isn’t letting you breathe.”

  
“6. Because you let me go.”

  
“7. Because you look beautiful even when you’re suffering. And that soothes my pain a little.”

  
“8. Because you’re my greatest inspiration.”

  
“9. Because since you’ve worn that suit, you accepted every responsibility that came to weigh on you.”

  
“10. Because you’re still my best friend, and we can still talk about our fears and deepest thoughts.”

  
“11. Because you bought me some new books.”

  
“12. Because you are my mentor, but you never look at me like I’m inferior.”

  
“13. Because your perfume is sweet and reminds me of our breakfasts.”

  
“14. Because your hair still looks like it’s made of sun rays.”

  
“15. Because you took my breath away tonight at Winn’s party.”

  
“16. Because you’re still the most adorable drunk alien I’ve ever seen.”

  
“17. Because you let me be your drunk sitter, and let me put on you one of your striped pyjamas with little dogs on them.”

  
“18. Because you’re still a mess at baking cakes, and asked me for help.”

  
“19. Because you’re still the best at Kara-okes.”

  
“20. Because your constant hunger for Chinese food always amazes me.”

  
“21. Because I found out you still have some of my shirts.”

  
“22. Because even after the hardest days on the field, you never fail to smile and make me smile.”

  
“23. Because even if I’m the one who learned how to text and use a phone after you, you make typos and send me angry emojis when I make fun of them.”

  
“24. Because no matter how threatening your enemy is, you’re able to handle it.”

  
“25. Because you’re stubborn as much as I am.”

  
“26. Because you walk fast when you’re nervous.”

  
“27. Because you can’t pretend you’re fine when you’re bothered by something.” 

  
“28. Because you’re always there for friends.”

  
“29. Because you look at children with the same loving look they have for Supergirl.”

  
“30. Because you would do anything for family.”

  
“31. Because you called me in the middle of the night and your broken voice sounded so little.”

  
“32. Because when you kissed me, I could feel everything you’ve bottled up for a month.”

  
“33. Because you’re still my most favorite thing to see as soon as I open my eyes in the morning.”

  
“34. Because you still take time to correct my pronunciation of some Earth words.”

  
“35. Because your skin is soft as rose petals.”

  
“36. Because your smile makes my frown disappear.”

  
“37. Because the way you say my name is my favorite song.”

  
“38. Because making love to you is the best way to end the day."

  
“39. Because we can spend an entire day on the couch watching Disney movies.”

  
“40. Because you and I are the best team during our game nights.”

  
“41. Because everything I cook for you becomes ‘the best meal you’ve ever eaten’.”

  
“42. Because even if you can’t stand your boss sometimes, you wouldn’t change your job for anything.”

  
“43. Because your hair looks beautiful even in a messy boon. (?)”

  
“44. Because red lipstick looks great on you.”

  
“45. Because we have random pillow fights.”

  
“46. Because we make a great team even in the kitchen for Thanksgiving’s lunch.”

  
“47. Because you still remember that we had our first kiss the day after Thanksgiving.”

  
“48. Because you’re the greatest reporter ever.”

  
“49. Because of when you laugh until you have tears in your eyes.”

  
“50. Because when we look outside the window we start telling each other our happiest stories about our past lives.”

  
“51. Because you don’t let me feel ashamed of who I was before.”

  
“52. Because you hold me tighter when I have nightmares.”

  
“53. Because you don’t judge me if I cry for romantic movies!”

  
“54. Because you make our training sessions a living hell for me, but you do it with the best intentions.”

  
“55. Because you look at me and I feel like I’ve never been broken.”

  
“56. Because you have the best taste in music.”

  
“57. Because you don’t spoil tv shows or movies I haven’t seen.”

  
“58. Because you look adorable in ponytails and I understand why Snapper called you like that.”

  
“59. Because you let me braid your hair after I watched Youtube tutorials.”

  
“60. Because we talked about having a family someday and you thought I was worthy of being your children’s father.”

  
“61. Because you get sassy when we bicker.”

  
“62. Because you hide your face in the crook of my neck when you’re shy or embarrassed.”

  
“63. Because you bring me snacks while I’m working at the bar.”

  
“64. Because of your adorable crinkle on the forehead.”

  
“65. Because you’re really bad at hiding when you’re jealous of my customers.”

  
“66. Because of those hungry kisses you give me when you’re jealous of said customers.”

  
“67. Because you taught me how to knit Christmas sweaters.”

  
“68. Because you’re the cutest wearing my much larger Christmas sweater.”

  
“69. Because you’re really passionate about everything, including decorating our apartment.”

  
“70. Because you look beautiful even in a Santa hat.”

“71. Because your eyes get so happy when you see your Earth mom Eliza after a long time.”

  
“72. Because you’re a really good New Year’s Eve party planner, even though I’m ‘From a planet of partiers.’“

  
“73. Because your kiss is the perfect way to start a new year, and I wanna do that for a long, long time.”

  
“74. Because your massages are the best! (I’ve never had massages from anyone but I assume yours are the absolute best.)”

  
“75. Because every time you enter a Disney store, you look around completely in awe.”

  
“76. Because you didn’t want me to watch Titanic because you thought I would’ve hardly gotten over the ending, like with Romeo and Juliet. And you.. were right.”

  
“77. Because you think we can handle being baby sitters for one day.”

  
“78. Because you’re a much better baby sitter than I am. Wow, that was tiring.”

  
“79. Because you’re the most optimistic person I’ve ever met.”

  
“80.” Because your need of cuddles nearly broke the couch today.”

  
“81. Because of those times when we lie on the bed and read books holding hands.”

  
“82. Because of the face you made when I hit you unexpectedly with a snowball.”

  
“83. Because you know me better than I know myself and it scares me sometimes, but you say I know you better than yourself, too.”

  
“84. Because you love going to the mall to buy me clothes, but hate buying clothes for yourself.”

  
“85. Because you caress my arm whenever you get unhappy thoughts in the middle of the night, and I hold you closer until you fall asleep.”

  
“86. Because of how excited you get whenever a co-worker compliments you.”

  
“87. Because of how paranoid you get whenever a co-worker compliments you, and you think they were pretending.”

  
“88. Because of how we promised each other to never get drunk again.”

  
“89. Because of how you start thinking about birthday gift ideas based on the person, even if you barely know them, and always manage to get the perfect present.”

  
“90. Because you know always how to cheer your friends up after a break up.”

  
“91. Because you created one of the weirdest matches I could’ve thought of and they’re doing great?! Winn and Eve? You’re a genius.”

  
“92. Because our fingers lace perfectly and I know you’re my soulmate.”

  
“93. Because you think that fate brought us together and I agree.”

  
“94. Because you taught me that even the worst things that happened have a brighter side.”

  
“95. Because you’re the strongest woman I know, and I’m not talking about the suit you wear.”

  
“96. Because you made me the person I was too afraid to become, you made a hero out of a coward.”

  
“97. Because you are the love of my life.”

  
“98. Because I would rather spend one bad day with you, than a hundred years of happiness without you.”

  
“99. Because you are my light in the dark, when I feel too weak.”

  
“100. Because I know that no matter what happens to us, who will attack us, no matter what universe or planet, as long as we’re together, our love will get through it, that’s why I wanted to ask..”

  
“Kara Zor-El of Krypton, will you marry me?” 

  
The last page of the book had a small hole carved and a box in it.

  
Kara looked up from the book, her eyes filled with tears, the happiest tears; Mon-El took the little box and knelt in front of her, “I could’ve written a thousand books and I could’ve said a billion more words, but they wouldn’t have been enough to express how much I love you, Kara. Will you marry me?”

  
“Yes! Yes, I will marry you!” She threw her arms around Mon-El, the sobs were too hard to contain but she was too happy. 

  
She found that joy that she had been searching for years; it took decades, a whole galaxy and living in two different centuries for a long time, but she found it.

  
Mon-El took her delicate hand in his, sliding the ring on her finger, the diamond had like a shade of blue that reminded him of the precious eyes he had missed for a while; he kissed her hand and mirrored the huge smile on his fianceé’s face.

  
“Mon-El, you’re shaking!”

  
“I was so nervous, I- I can’t believe that this is happening.”

  
“I’m completely speechless, I love you.”

  
“Do we have to go to the pub with the others? I just wanna stay here with you and enjoy this moment.”

  
“You’re literally the one who organised this.”

  
“Right, because I was planning to tell them right after.. but I’m on cloud nine right now.”

  
“How long have you been planning all of this?”

  
“Honestly? Since I came back here.”

  
“Really?”

  
“You know.. after spending such a long time without you, I promised myself that if you still loved me after I came back, I would’ve.. proposed.”

  
“I love you even more than before. But if we don’t dress up, we’ll probably be late, c’mon.”

  
“Uggghhhh, fine.”

  
“Wanna help me pick up an outfit, fiancee?”

  
“Ooh, I love the sound of that.”

 

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> [An older work that was originally posted on Tumblr]
> 
> Twitter : @evetessmacher
> 
> Tumblr : Iminyourhandskara
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
